


say ' hey ' if you're gay

by dreamsqape (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamsqape
Summary: Lance decides to confess his love to a certain Hamilton and Alien loving nerd.





	

Keith had no idea what to do when Lance asked him over to his own home. Keith had asked for Leah’s advice and he had given him a sweater. Okay, so, it wasn’t the best sweater. It was large on him since, well, it came from Leah’s closet. But it was a pastel pink turtleneck sweater. The white text that was splayed over the front was, “Say ‘hey’ if you’re gay” and it was both the best and worst sweater to wear if you were going over to your crush’s house. He paired the pink sweater with some black skinny jeans before going on his way.

 

When he’d approached the door to the McClain family home, he nervously fidgeted before knocking on the door, wondering if he looked too anxious or maybe if he looked too eager. Then, when the door opened, he totally didn’t expect for Lance to thrust a bouquet of red roses into his face before words began to spill from his mouth.

 

“Okay, so I don’t know how to say this, but I really, really like, like you? You’re such a fucking nerd at times and I really like it when you go onto tangents about Hamilton or aliens or stuff like that. When you told me last year that you thought that I was pretty hot while studying, I kind of wanted to study more, and when you said you like the color red, I decided to get you some roses. After getting to know that one silent kid at school, I began to just… well… I fell for you? And then when you asked me over, I saw a new side of you. I saw that you did what your parents told you, and you joked daily with Leah… and now I want to see even more sides of you.”

 

Then, the door shut with a light click. Keith stood there, his face red at the confession. He tried the door and it opened with ease. That nerd. Keith walked through the home, waving shyly at Lance’s parents and siblings. He then went up the stairs and into Lance’s room, where a big pile was curled up under a blanket. Keith set the roses down before walking over to the pile, sitting at the edge of the bed. He began to pet, what he assumed, to be Lance’s head, and began to speak.

 

“Y’know… I uh, when I first saw you, I don’t know, I was drawn to you I guess?” Keith started, trying not to sound as awkward as he really was, “You see… your smile was utterly contagious and I loved it. Whenever you’d grin across the room, I’d uh- secretly smile too. When you study, speak Spanish- or well, just in general, you look really hot?? But also really adorable at the same time. And y’see, I just really like you too? I’ve never felt like this before, but I really like you, I've never really liked anyone before-”

 

“You’re rambling~” Lance purred, snaking his head up from the covers and nuzzling into Keith’s hand.

 

“So- um, will you be my boyfriend?” Keith stuttered shyly, smiling as he ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. The grin that spread across Lance’s face caused warmth to bubble in Keith’s heart as he watched Lance nod.

**Author's Note:**

> hey :>


End file.
